Meeting You Again
by PrincessTsuna
Summary: Tsuna's childhood friend finally came back to Nanimori, and she had an unexpected relationship with Hibari. Will Tsuna be able to say what he had wanted to say to her or will someone else steal the chance from him? ONE SHOT. Still a newbie here, so please give me a chance regardless of my rubbish summary.


**This is my first one shot, so please give me a chance. All comments are welcomed and please review to comment on how my writing can be changed for better results. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I won't be writing fanfictions if I owned KHR.**

* * *

Alice awoke in the morning with a feeling in her gut. She felt that something was going to happen today. Throwing off her covers, she softly padded over to her window and pushed the curtain off to the side. Warm golden light flooded the room and she shielded her eyes. She peeked up to the vast azure sky, open, and welcoming. She smiled and her eyes took on an unusually warm look. She was going to return to her hometown today. She hummed a familiar tune and went inside the bathroom to get changed.

After changing, she went downstairs from her bedroom to her living room. She picked up a suitcase by the door and headed to the door. Outside the door, she stopped and turned around to have a last look at her house. Smiling sadly looking at her home for 8 years, she turned around and never looked back again.

* * *

Releasing a sigh, she breathed in the fresh air that can scarcely be found nowadays in the cities. She smiled albeit a little nostalgically when she saw the peaceful town in front of her. Hearing a loud sound that sounded suspiciously like a dynamite exploding, she started pulling her small but heavy suitcase towards the approximate location curiously.

Arriving before a familiar Japanese-styled house, she shook her head fondly and continued onto the end of the street where she finally came to a stop in front of a beautifully styled house with a mixture of both Japanese and Italian tradition. She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. She went up a set of stairs and went through the hallway of the second floor. A set of large, extravagant and ornate door stood at the end of the hallway.

She slowly creaked open the door and was greeted by a spacious room with bookshelves, desks and couches. The corners of her lips rose involuntarily as she recalled a particularly wistful memory of her and her friends sitting in the very same room in the past. She walked past all the bookshelves and stood in front of a lone door in the opposite wall, and put her hand on the handle. She pushed it open and strode inside. The interior was nothing like the plain little inconspicuous wooden door. The walls were bright orange, contrasting to the turquoise of the furniture and the purple of the floor.

She reluctantly went into the bathroom instead of staring at her dear room. Changing quickly into something more boyish and comfortable in favor of the white dress she had worn on the trip here, she breathed a sigh of relief. Putting a cap on her unruly black hair to touch up, she smirked slightly and reached into her bag for her phone. She fiddled with it for a moment and smiled as a secret passageway slid open besides her. She went down the narrow spiraling stairs and ducked out into the open at the end.

Sunlight streamed into the dark space before being cut off as she shut the opening. She quietly slipped back to the main streets outside her estate. As she walked to her destination, a lot of curious and envious looks were sent her way. She just continued smiling, brushing off the stares casually. Stopping suddenly, she gazed up st the serene sky. A gust of wind blew, and her hair was swept to one side, fluttering prettily in the air.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was trying to stop the fight between his famiglia when his attention was seized by a sight he thought he would never see again. Rubbing his eyes to make sure that he did not envisage the scene, he tentatively walked forward and parted his mouth unconsciously.

"Ally?" He croaked out, voice breaking. The syllable on the tip of his tongue felt so foreign, yet so right. The girl in question turned around and he inhaled sharply. At that moment, nothing matters more than the breathtaking smile the girl sent his way.

Rushing forward, he ensnared his startled childhood friend in a crushing embrace, like he was afraid she would disappear into thin air if he let go even a second.

The loud bystanders turned quiet abruptly, all actions stopped. A few smiled at the emotional scene and the loyal right-hand man gaped at the possibility of something he did not know about his beloved boss. His tutor analyzed the situation, but did not raise a hand to interfere. Even the childish baby who knew nothing about sentiment did not dare utter a sound.

" I am back, Tsuna." Her voice, much like chiming wind bells, resounded in his ear.

"Ally, I..." The words that he had wanted to say so much ever since she left got stuck in his throat, but his bravery failed him. While trying to muster up the gallantry to repeat the phrase that contained all his untold feelings, he was interrupted by the arrival of another member of his famiglia.

" Herbivore, what are you doing to Alice?" The tense voice of Hibari Kyoya emerged and he pulled the girl from their embrace to his side protectively and possessively.

Beige eyes turning amber widened as he processed the situation. The pseudo baby on the sidelines watched the strained situation between the two boys intently, noting that his pupil's eyes had changed color someway during the stare-off.

" Let's go, Alice." The raven-haired committee leader stated, pulling the girl with him, eyes not leaving the brunette's. Smiling adoringly at her partner, she waved to the other boy and followed the skylark to disappear around the corner.

Shocked at what had changed, the tenth boss of the Vongola lowered his head and drops of tears rolled down his cheeks. He laughed bitterly at the cruel reality and slowly slide down the floor. He lifted his head to look at the sky which connected him and his loved ones. Now, one of them is out of reach forever.

The words of _I love you_ hung in the air,unsaid in the somber silence. The heart of the one he had longed to have was snatched by another, shattering the one he has. Regret has no use now and so, the number one hitman gazed pityingly at the crying boy on the floor.

Ever since, a hole appeared in the heartbroken boy's heart and was never filled again.


End file.
